


Nothing

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Pre-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home (2020), Romance, Shules, Songfic, bruno major, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: They stayed there on the couch, in comfortable silence, fingers intertwined, Juliet inside Shawn’s embrace. They didn’t have a boat nor the rain, although the thick clouds outside filling the sky were announcing one coming very soon. Their house wasn’t painted blue and there was no lake in their backyard, not even a pound, but there was no other life they wished for. There was nothing Jules enjoyed more than doing nothing with Shawn
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here comes another Shules story ;)
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song Nothing by Bruno Major. I love this song, from the rhythm to the lyrics, and encourage you to give it a try and listen to it if you haven't already. 
> 
> Like I put on the tags, this is set before the events of the last movie, but I don't believe that knowing that will make any difference while reading it. The only thing you have to know is that Jules and Shawn are married, that's all (which I clarified in the first lines of the fic)
> 
> I have to admit that I don't believe this is my best work but it's been sitting for a while now and it came pretty sweet in the end so I decided to post. I apologize if it's not that good but hope that I could transpire some good old-fashioned but never tiring fluffy/romance Shules. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)

**Track suits and red wine**

**Movies for two**

**We'll take off our phones**

**And we'll turn off our shoes**

**We'll play Nintendo**

**Though I always lose**

**'Cause you'll watch the TV**

**While I'm watching you**

Shawn sat comfortably on his living room couch. That Saturday afternoon brought a calmness and rest he hasn't had for a long time. With his agitated life while dealing with cases and Jules’ Head Detective position he couldn’t remember the last time they actually sat on their couch to do absolutely nothing. 

But now there were they, sweats on, two glasses of red wine in hand, which he wasn’t a big fan but knew how much his wife loved it so it was no sacrifice if it meant she would be happy. 

Their shoes kicked off, tossed at the side and their socked feet tucked under them. 

Jules had her Nintendo control firmly held in her hands, pressing the buttons furiously to win that battle she was disputing with Shawn. Her competitive side awakened the moment he turned the console on. 

And, although he was such a sore loser in the past, probably whining around the house like a big baby over his lost battle, now Shawn didn’t mind at all to be defeated by his wife if it meant he could just be there with her, sitting at her side, watching her face shift between expressions as she gave her best to succeed on that silly videogame round. 

Shawn loved to just watch her, to admire her delicate features, to observe the sun highlight her golden hair, her deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement, and the small wrinkle between her eyebrows whenever she found herself deeply concentrated at a task. The way she sat, so close to him, caused her sweet scent to encircle him in a delightful embrace. 

Watching her was like watching the most beautiful landscape, breathtaking and inebriating.

**There's not many people**

**I'd honestly say**

**I don't mind losing to**

**But there's nothing**

**Like doing nothing**

**With you**

If Shawn would be completely honest he hated losing, it didn’t matter on what. It could be either a baseball game with the SFPD, a movie trivia quiz with Gus, a bet with his father over their secret Christmas gifts, or a round of video games. But with Jules, he didn’t mind losing. 

For her, he would lose every day if it meant she would win in every single battle of her life, game-related or not. 

And there, resting against their couch, one arm loosely around his wife’s shoulder, with no cases to solve, no paperwork or reports to be delivered, no house to be cleaned, Shawn realized there was no one he enjoyed more to do nothing with than with Jules. 

If they found themselves trapped on a desert island that day, with absolutely nothing to do, Juliet would be the one he wanted at his side undoubtedly.

**Dumb conversations**

**We lose track of time**

**Have I told you lately**

**I'm grateful you're mine**

**We'll watch The Notebook**

**For the seventeenth time**

**I'll say, it's stupid**

**Then you'll catch me crying**

Their game ended with Jules beating him in the final round. Happier than a normal person should be about winning a videogame match, she proudly stood, pointing her finger at Shawn, bragging about how skilled and unbeatable she was. 

Shawn watched her dance around their coffee table, her silly side revealed only to him.

She was simply perfect.

Catching her by surprise he stood up and wrapped her waist with one of his arms, pulling her close to him, crashing his lips on hers in a tender kiss. He felt her slowly melt inside his arms, her previous excitement turning into a loving calmness. 

He broke the kiss, watching her astonished face glance at him still not recovered from the surprising touch. Shawn smiled contently and pecked her cheek before detangling from her, heading to the kitchen to fill their glasses with a little more wine. 

At the corner of his eyes, he could see her still at the same spot, dumbfounded by his act, swallowing his heart with the purest love. After all those years he still had that power to surprise her, to catch her off guard. 

He returned a few minutes later, resting his glass on the coffee table while he handed Jules hers. Smiling widely she grabbed the wine, taking a sip before setting it beside Shawn’s glass. 

In that comfortable mood, they talked, about everything and nothing, about their last cases and which cereal brands were the best, about their next trip and who would be driving them there. As they spoke more invested they were on their dumb conversation, losing track of the time, only realizing it was almost night when the room started to darken.

Juliet got up from the couch to switch the lights on, giving Shawn time to observe her move around the place, reminding him once more how grateful he was for having her in his life. 

Being married to her taught him that appreciation doesn’t come necessarily from the big acts but from the small gestures, like now when she gave up her comfortable position to go turn on the lights because she knew Shawn hated sitting in the dark. 

She knew him like no one else, better than he knew himself, and daily Shawn watched her live to make him happy as he did the same for her. 

Jules was his biggest and greatest gift and he would make sure to tell her every day how much he loved and cherished her. 

She came back to the couch, picking up their conversation from where they briefly left. Somehow they ended talking about movies, as they always would when Shawn was the one speaking. The Notebook was put on the core of their discussion as Juliet would fight tooth and nail for the movie, remarking all its marvelous scenes and love story while Shawn pointed out all the flaws and loose ends the motion picture left, claiming it wasn’t as good as everyone praised it to be.

Of course, as previously, he lost that battle too, hitting the play button to watch The Notebook for the seventeenth time. Gladly it wasn’t all a loss since the instant the movie started Jules was already curled up at his side, her head resting against his chest as his arm embraced her gently, watching her melt as the story developed and knowing he loved her more at each breath. 

When the credits rolled up on the screen, Juliet raised her eyes from the TV observing her husband wipe his eyes discreetly with the hem of his long sleeves. 

And he said to her it was a stupid romantic movie.

**We're not making out**

**On a boat in the rain**

**Or in a house I've painted blue**

**But there's nothing**

**Like doing nothing**

**With you**

They stayed there on the couch, in comfortable silence, fingers intertwined, Juliet inside Shawn’s embrace. 

They didn’t have a boat nor the rain, although the thick clouds outside filling the sky were announcing one coming very soon. Their house wasn’t painted blue and there was no lake in their backyard, not even a pound, but there was no other life they wished for. 

Jules knew that a lot of her college friends now lived a princess life, traveling frequently with their wealthy husbands, buying expensive cars, and owning yachts where they would throw birthday parties filled with expensive beverages and famous guests. Their agitated life never stopping, not even for a second, never a vacant day to enjoy simplicity. 

She didn’t envy them.

Because there was nothing Jules enjoyed more than doing nothing with Shawn, just staying there, with him by her side, assuring her that the world could end but they had each other so everything would be okay.

**So shut all the windows**

**And lock all the doors**

**We're not looking for no one**

**Don't need nothing more**

**You'll bite my lip and**

**I'll want you more**

**Until we end up**

**In a heap on the floor**

**Mm**

A furious wind came through the window and it was Shawn’s time to get up and close it to prevent the cold weather and the future water from entering their house. As he walked back his stomach growled as violently at the coming storm outside, wearing a silly laugh from his wife. 

He chuckled and walked towards her, inquiring what they should do about dinner. She shrugged her shoulders without a clue, but no wishing to eat any take out food. 

Shawn entered their kitchen, snooping around the cabinets to find their dinner. A packet of pasta and a bottle of marinara sauce later they had their meal, warm and ready to fill their tummies. 

Juliet started to set their small table but was stopped by her husband who grabbed her hand, dragging them towards their beloved couch, occupied by them that entire day. He settled their dish on the coffee table, which had been holding their wine glasses, and made space for Jules to sit beside him.

Together they enjoyed their food, carrying on with their silly conversation and pleasant moments. At some point, Shawn thought it would be an excellent idea to recreate the iconic scene from Lady and the Tramp. Without letting his wife think much through he gave her the other end of his noodle and fast moved toward his goal, to have her lips against his in no time. 

They almost succeeded but Shawn moved too fast and Juliet ended up biting his lip accidentally. The surprise made him move his hand inside the hot plate. Startled he jumped, tumbling to his side, dragging his wife and their dishes with him. They ended in a heap on the floor and covered in hot pasta. 

Afraid he glanced at Jules, as she pushed herself to a sitting position, taking pieces of food from her clothes without being able to get rid of the red stains already coloring her t-shirt. Instead of a mad response, Shawn received a giggle from her, already bending her head down in a deep laugh causing him to join her. 

In other relationships, that situation would be a motive for an endless discussion about Shawn’s reckless behavior and careless actions. How he would never grow up and that his matureness, or more his lack of it, was a constant issue.

But with Jules, he was accepted as he was. Rather than judging him, Juliet helped him to improve, made him wish to be better, to grow and become the man she deserved. With her, Shawn never had to kill his inner child but could freely embrace it as she showed her own childlike spirit to him. 

At that moment, laid down on the floor while Jules’ eyes sparkling with joyful tears, Shawn knew he couldn’t love her more. 

**You could be dancing on tabletops**

**Wearing high-heels**

**Drinking until the world**

**Spins like a wheel**

**But tonight your apartment**

**Had so much appeal**

**Who needs stars?**

**We've got a roof (mm)**

Shawn gave Jules his hand, helping her to get up. With a delicate touch, he removed some remains of pasta out of her hair and caressed her soft cheek with his thumb. He started to apologize but she dismissed it, assuring it was no problem and moving forward to hug him. Their stained clothes made a squishing sound as the wet parts met, smudging the stains even more. 

Stepping away they grabbed their ruined dinner plates and started cleaning the mess it was caused on their carpet. 

Shawn found himself again, watching as Jules danced lightly around the kitchen titles, moving from one spot to another with grace and lightness, cleaning the dishes in the most perfect way he had ever seen a person capable of doing before. 

A memory from a few weeks back invaded his head, the sight of his wife in that purple nightdress and high heels, swinging inside his arms around the ballroom. The world spinning around them a bit, the wine making their moves tipsy as they enjoyed themselves at that fancy charity gala the SFPD had thrown to help raise funds to clean the bay. 

He glanced outside the window, hoping that the clouds had vanished and he would have a starred sky to greet them as he repeated that dance on their rooftop, but the thick drops of rain had started to hit the glass as the pouring water wet the world outside. 

But who needed the stars when they had the comfort of their own place? 

Shawn fished his cellphone from inside his back pocket, hitting play at the playlist he had created for occasions just like that night. He dragged his wife once more to their living room, embracing her body gently, shushing her protests to return to the kitchen to finish the dishes. 

It took a small kiss on her forehead for her to drop the subject and cave inside Shawn’s grip.

Her head rested between his chest and shoulder, his precise steps moving them around in a delightful slow dance. 

Between songs they would kiss, reaffirming their feelings, wordless vowing to love each other for all eternity. Their lips in perfect sync, their hearts beating as one, and that extraordinary passion involving them in a protective and pleasant cocoon. 

**But there's nothing**

**Like doing nothing**

**With you**

Certainly, there wasn’t anything better than doing nothing with each other.

  
  



End file.
